Halo
by Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite
Summary: All Bree ever wanted was a normal BFF who texs, smiles, laughs and sings, but when newbie: Ariana Day joins Mission Creek and the two become Best Friends, Bree's bound to find out the secret she's hiding. Falling in love with your BFB was never her exceptions but I guess that was just a thing Ariana had to hide from the Halo's.


**A/N: New story, I just can't stop writing Lab Rats fics! Im totally obsessed with writing. This story is my personal favourite so I hope you like it to. Please review because I worked all day on just this chapter so thoughts of the story will be appreciated.**

Writer's Pov

"Adam, stop stuffing your bag with cupcakes!" Bree insisted walking over to Adam who sat at the kitchen island.

"Why can't I?" Adam replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Tasha just made them and your taking them all!" She complained leaning on the desktop.

"Yeah, your right, she can always make more" Adam suggested with a dumb smile plastered on his face.

In return, Bree sighed heavily just as Chase entered the living room. A thrilled smile popped up on her depressed face.

"Chase!" she called as his head lifted up from the English book he was revising on.

"Yeah?" he asked, plopping down on the couch as he closed his book.

Bree gracefully skipped over to the back of the couch behind the brunette boy and laid her hands on his shoulders, massaging them comfortably.

"What are you doing?" he nervously laughed staring over his shoulder at her.

"You know, being that kind sister and having that sisterly love for you" she grinned.

"So Chase, can I hang around with you today? Your awfully popular at school and you know I'm still looking for that one special friend and you can help me get that" she deviously asked.

"So you want me to use my popularity to make you find that best friend?" he asked, summing up what she had said.

He stood up and walked over to her behind the couch, hands behind his back.

"Can you?" she pleaded, both hands together intertwined.

"Sure" he smiled sarcastically.

"Really?" she asked placing one hand on her hip, her eyebrows up.

"No!" he followed quick after what she had said, almost cutting her off.

Chase walked into the kitchen as Bree followed, pleading him.

"Please" she pouted as Tasha entered the kitchen.

"Kids, what are you still doing here, it's ten to eight. Get to scho- wait, where's Leo?" she asked as she placed the basket of laundry she held on the counter.

"He was just here a minute ago" Adam replied confused looking around.

"Guys, a little help please!" screeched a familiar voice from above.

"Leo, what are you doing up there?" Tasha asked as she walked into the middle of the living room and looked up at the 14 year old glued on the ceiling.

"Err, mom, if I was you, I wouldn't stand there, I have a feeling that I'm about to fal- AHHHHH!" Leo screamed as he fell through the air.

Bree noticing this pushed past Chase and used her super speed to run and catch Leo but unfortunately she missed and he fell right infront of her.

"Thanks a lot Bree!" Leo sarcastically thanked as he stood up dusting himself off.

"What were you doing up there?" Tasha asked a hand on her hip.

"Honestly, you don't want to know" Leo spoke through sincere eyes shaking his head from left to right.

"When you come back from school, you have a lot of explaining to do mister!" Tasha vowed as she walked over to the laundry basket she left on the kitchen island.

"Kids get to school before your late" she added as she walked over to the couch.

'Ok's' and 'sure's' came from the three bionics and the troublesome kid.

"Hey, Chase, you don't want to be late, do you? You don't want to spoil your attendance record anymore, do you? Say, do you want a ride?" Bree slyly asked.

"Hey! That's not fair! Whenever I ask for I ride you say no!" Leo exclaimed but Bree just responded with a wink as he in return flirtatiously giggled.

"What's the catch, Bree?" Chase asked with slight bitterness in his voice.

"No catch" Bree said walking in front of Chase.

"Hop on" she added.

Chase jumped onto her back and wrapped his arms round her neck, her bag pack in his hand.

"Just to let you know the catch is that I get to hang out with you all day today" she admitted.

"I knew there was a catch" he cursed as she took off.

-HaLo-

When the two teens reached school, they were greeted with an empty hallway.

"Great" Chase mumbled.

"Well at least you got here quicker than you would have and no! Don't even think about it, I'm still hanging out with you" Bree insisted pointing a finger at his face.

Chase sighed as he walked over to his locker and entered the combination code. Bree followed close behind eyeballing his every move.

"Quit eyeballing me, your freaking me out!" Chase complained turning around to look at her.

"I need to register your every move, what popular kids do so I can copy" Bree replied as her hands landed on both his arms while her eyes went wide staring at his eyes.

She didn't take her eyes of his once.

"Your seriously freaking me out! You must really want a best friend" Chase stated.

"Now you notice?!" she asked, her hands dropping of his arms and sitting on her hip.

In response he rolled his eyes and grabbed his Maths book, slamming the locker door shut.

He turned around to look at her but she had her hands up in the air and was on her knees as she shouted -partly cried- to the world.

"I'm a nobody when dork is!"

"So, you want to hang out with me when you say I'm a dork?" Chase asked slightly annoyed with her desperation.

She stood up, thumbs in the pockets of her jean skirt.

"No, I just heard Adam call you it and I personally think it's a good nickname for you" Bree smiled as her bleak expression disappeared into thin air.

"I'm am not a dork, I'm just quirky!" Chase defended.

"Your right on that one. Your nerdy but you still play a numerous amount of joke cards" Bree explained.

"You left out how I have a charming personality" he bragged smiling charmingly at her.

"Oh yeah, that" she rolled her eyes as she played with the hem of her skirt.

"I don't get it, how comes your popular when all you ever be is a goodie goodie? You have an almost perfect attendance and people think your a nerd" Bree reminded running a hand through her hair.

"I guess it's when I reared Spike's head at Trent when everybody thought I was awesome. Not for the fact I totally embarrassed the captain of the football team, maybe it's for the fact that everyone saw me actually defeat the schools leader for once" Chase explained.

"Obviously" Bree replied walking over to her locker just as Leo and Adam bursted into the open space.

"What took you guys so long?" Bree asked entering in her locker combination.

"Oh I don't know, the fact that we DON'T HAVE SUPER SPEED!" Leo yelled panting.

Bree turned around, both her hands rested on her hip just as Chase walked up to her.

"I had to carry him all the way here, he ways more than he looks" Adam complained streaching his neck left and right.

"You don't have to rub it in!" Leo exclaimed as he sat down on the blue unoccupied bench that sat in the middle of the walkway.

"Well I'm sorry but my neck is now hurt because of you!" Adam snapped as Leo mimicked what he had said.

The two mocked each other all the way to class.

"Thank gosh there gone. I'm not going to lie but they were getting on my last nerves" Chase stated.

"What was your first nerve?" Bree asked, a curious but knowing smile on her face.

"The fact that your going to be on my back all day long" he replied as he walked in the direction to his class.

"Correct that, all week long and your lucky I'm not literally on your back because my legs are starting to hurt" she told him following closely behind.

Once the pair were gone, the room was cold and an odd feeling ran throughout the wind brushing past.

After a few seconds, a round white glowing object appeared in mid air near the entrance of the cafeteria just when it grew bigger.

A foot followed through it after a puff of white cloudy smoke dissapeared into thin air. A sencond foot made it's way through the hole and a body followed after.

"Operation: Popularity is ready to go" smirked a girl in a yellow vest, grey skinny jeans and black combat boots.

A plain white bag was slung over her almost bare shoulders as her brunette hair flowed over her chest.

A thin yellow plastic headband rested on her head next to a grey one that happily sat infront.

"Mrs. Halo, did you hear what I said?" the brunette girl asked through an earpiece.

"Sorry about that Ariana, Bobbi just got her head stuck in her Halo. Can you repeat what you said?" a voice asked through the communicator.

"Sure, I said operation popularity is ready to go" the girl repeated.

"Okay. Just know your doing a good thing being away from us at Halo for a few weeks. Lot's of Halo's have had to stay away from Halo but just not at such a young age" Mrs. Halo truthfully told her.

"Gee, thanks for making me feel better!" Ariana sarcastically thanked as she stared at the plain white wall in front of her, her weight resting on one leg as the other popped up.

"Wish you all the best on your mission. At least your going to high school though"

"Yes! I can finally get a boyfriend and make best friends" Ariana celebrated by jumping excitedly.

"Falling in love is not an exception for you. Making friends, sure, i'll allow it but if I find you sneaking around with any boys, your mission is cancelled and I will send in Arabella, she was my second choice. We can't have our secret about being a Halo slip out or we will close down and all kids will be unhappy again" Mrs. Halo warned.

"Okay Mrs. Halo, I'll try keep true to your word" Ariana bleakly replied.

"Oh no, don't be dispirited, there's loads of other boys here at Halo. I may not be able to see you but I know that frown is on your face"

"Dana, I don't like any of the boys at Halo, there all...unappealing" Ariana told Mrs. halo with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well I tried. Now you need to get to class, the principles coming, no rudeness to your teachers or principle!" Mrs. halo stated.

"You can see me!" Ariana complained.

"Yeah I know" Dana replied laughing.

"Bye!" Ariana groaned.

"Bye to you too" Mrs. Halo repeated,

"Don't rub it in" she pointed at her Halo which still sat in mid-air as she switched her earpiece off and threw it into her bag.

Ariana grabbed her Halo and placed it above her as it immediately dissapeared into its hiding place.

"Who do we have here?" asked the principle as she crossed her hand over her chest.

"Hi to you too" Ariana replied with bitterness in her voice, hands on her hips.

Mrs. Halo appeared infront of her.

'Remember what I said, no rudeness to your teachers and principle'

"Ugh, go away!" Ariana demanded waving her hands infont of Mrs. Halo.

"Who do you think your saying go away to, huh?" the principle asked.

"Err...a-a mosquito, yeah, there's a lot of them around lately, wait, you didn't see the women infront of me?" Ariana asked confused.

All Halo's could be seen by others not unless they were spying or looking after another Halo.

"She was spying on me!" Ariana cursed.

"Who is?" the principle asked as a voice echoed in Ariana's.

'Ariana, your blowing off our secret! She's going to get suspicious!'

"Oh, sorry" Ariana apologised out loud as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Why are you sorry?" the principle asked.

'Ariana, stop it or I'm going to have to send in Arabella, I need to go now so please don't let the secret slip' the voice returned.

This time, Ariana manged to not give hints.

"S-Sorry, I'm sorry. It's my first day here and I'm a little nervous" Ariana apologised.

"Yeah, your nervous but you still have attitude!" the principle replied getting annoyed at her unusual act of behaviour.

"I do not have attitude" Ariana boasted.

"My office, now!" principle Perry demanded.

"Whatever you say" she sighed giving up and walked into the office.

-HaLo-

"Chase, where are you?" Bree called in the Hallway.

"You can't hide from me forever!" she added, voice the same but slightly louder.

Chase, oblivious to what she was saying walked up to his locker, unlocking it.

"There you are" she squealed as she skipped up to him, jumping onto his back.

"Bree, I don't know how to break this out to you but your more annoying then Adam!" Chase complained.

"Well I'm sorry" Bree apologised sliding off his back.

"Hey guys, 'sup" Leo asked walking with Adam by his side.

"What's 'sup is Bree is annoying me, it's like she had power pellets" Chase explained.

Leo laughed nervously and took a few steps back.

"Leo, did you give Bree power pellets?" Chase asked walking up to Leo with his arms folded on his chest.

"No...I maybe, sorta, gave her the other power pellets which makes her annoying. I'm sorry, please don't go all spike on me!" Leo pleaded shielding his face with his arms.

"Leo, I won't but why did you do it? Do you understand how irritating she has been? She has been by my side since school started" he complained.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Leo nervously asked.

"No!" Chase yelled throwing his Maths book in the locker and grabbing his Science book.

"Oh my gosh! Finally, a normal girl with the same style as me. Combat boots are so in this season. I'm going to introduce myself" Bree spoke proudly as a girl walked out of the principles office.

"She's hot!" Leo drooled.

"Eww, dude, stop drooling!" Adam said disgusted.

"She's mine, I call dibs!" Chase called running up to her leaving Bree behind with Adam.

"No, I call dibs!" Leo shouted running up to the girl as well.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Bree asked Adam, curious.

"I guess I grew out of it" Adam replied.

"But your Adam, you never grow out of anything?" Bree reminded as she got a shrug in response.

Adam proudly walked off towards his next class as Bree took off in the other direction, walking to the girl who looked disturbed by her brothers.

"Leo, Chase, leave her, you can see she is disturbed by you two trolls" Bree told them pushing them away from the girl.

"Hi, I'm Bree Davenport. You?" Bree held out her hand as she briefly shook it.

"Ariana Day. You seem nice, do you mind showing me to Science?" Ariana asked.

"Sure" Bree replied directing her.

"How she does it I don't know" Chase mumbled watching the two disappear into the hallway.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please tell me what you think in your reviews. Love you guys and if your wondering where my story Brave went, I have certainly no clue. It just dissappeared the next day I woke up.**

**Love ya**

**~Live-Laugh-Love-SoWrite**


End file.
